And It Hurt
by little miss moonlight
Summary: The evolutionized Days of Future Past. When Katherine Pryde is sent back to the past to stop the future from coming to pass, she never imagined that fate was going to play the cruelest joke on her.....Chapter Three now up
1. Prolgue: 2024 ad

  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Prologue: Days of Future Past- 2024 a.d.  
  
"Kate, wait. Even if the Wolverine can get your power inhibitor off, just what do you think you are going to do then? The Sentinels will hunt and kill you once you leave the camps. If you stay in the camps, you can work from the inside out." a tall man asked the X-Man once known as Shadowcat in his deep, Russian accent.  
  
A petite woman with short brown hair frowned. "Pete, you know Rachel Summers is in another camp, along with Storm, Iceman, and Quicksilver. You know the plan. One final run against the Sentinels, just long enough for one of us to get to the past. Then, it'll be all over. To warn Xavier would stop everything that's happened from coming to pass." she pleaded with her husband. Piotr wrapped one massive arm around his wife. "If anything were to happen to you.....my life would have no meaning. After what happened to our son...." his grip tightened and his eyes became hard. Kate stroked his arm comfortingly.  
  
A lone tear slipped from her hazel eyes, tattooed with the letter 'M', and passed to the cement floor. "Michael is in a better place now. I'm happy he never had to go through what we have to. I just miss him so much...." she whispered softly into his embrace. "I know Katya.....I miss him too. I know we have to go through with this plan, perhaps we shall see him again." he answered, breathing in deeply the scent of her hair.  
  
A light scratching outside their cell indicated the Wolverine had arrived. Kate started to pull out of their lover's embrace, but Piotr crushed her against him so quickly, kissing her soundly and deeply. "I love you, Katya." he murmured into her ear as he pulled away. Tears swam in her beautiful eyes. "I love you too. I'll be back." she promised before running to the door. Three long gashes were carved into the iron door before the door was entirely removed. Kate looked at her one time mentor, Wolverine. Age was finally starting to catch up with him as a few lines and touches of silver began their hostile take over. He gave her a half smile before grabbing her arm and taking off towards the other camp compound. Piotr watched as the love of his life passed from his vision for what he felt in his heart would be the last time.  
  
"Logan, you got to figure out how to get this damn collar off me. I got to phase the rest of the way." Kate slowed down to a halt. "Got it covered, kid. Messed with a few of these with Forge. Watch and learn." Logan stabbed the key hole of the collar so quickly, all she felt was wind and then freedom. She turned to face him, astonishment on her face. "How...? They are supposed to blow up once you try to get them off." Logan snorted. "The reactor time on them is too slow. Once you have to tinker with them, that's when you get blown up. Hit it hard and fast, it doesn't know what hit it." He answered before turning and sniffing. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm. "Start phasing!" he commanded, pulling her into a wall.  
  
They kept running through wall after wall until they came to the entrance of the second camp. "Stormy still smells the same after all these years....she's up near the top floor. Let's go." Logan sniffed around. She phased once again until they had reached the top floor. "Storm!" she cried, letting go of Logan and ran into the arms of the mother goddess. "Oh Katherine, it warms my heart to see you again. It has been too long, child." Storm hugged her warmly before pulling back. "My, Logan. The years have been much kinder to you then to me." she addressed him, smiling mysteriously. Kate suddenly noticed the fine lines around her silver eyes that weren't there before, and just how thin she really was. "Stormy...what have they done to ya?" Logan murmured to himself.  
  
"Let's go Storm. Logan, get her collar off. Storm, do you know where Iceman, Rachel, or Quicksilver are?" Kate asked as Storm rubbed her neck happily. "Yes, they are all two floors down and to the left." she answered, taking Kate's hand as she phased them down to the lower levels. After a few minutes of searching, she spotted a familiar hear of stark white hair. "Hey Speedy, never thought I'd be glad to see you, kid." Logan mumbled, entering the cell. Kate almost laughed at the comic way Quicksilver's head whipped around. "Oh. My. God. I've officially died and gone to hell." he laughed, getting up to face the trio. "Let's go Quicksilver, you're going to have to carry Rachel or Iceman to the meeting place. Four is my limit." Kate breathed deeply, getting ready for another phase session. Logan sliced Quicksilver's collar. "Got any idea where they're keeping the others?" he asked, watching him crack his neck. "Yeah, Rachel and Iceman are sharing a cell down two on the right." Silently, she nodded and slipped them out to their comrades' cell.  
  
"Rachel, we're all here. Let's get back to Piotr." Kate looked at the woman she was addressing. She was the spitting image of her mother, with long red hair and piercing green eyes. The teenager's eyes clouded over for a moment. "There's trouble at the other camp. They've got Colossus." she said quietly, looked sorrowfully at Kate. The brunette stared into space before nodding and grabbing everyone's hand, forcing them into phase mode. Quicksilver grabbed Iceman, who had been oddly silent, before taking off to follow them.  
  
Unfortunately, the only way to get to the Sentinel compound was to pass through the graveyards. Through they couldn't afford to stop and mourn those who fell before them, they knew each name by heart. Those who had killed them knew them only as mutants, but they were friends, lovers, brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers. It hurt to see them go, leaving those who cared about them behind to go to heaven. Kate mentally ran down the list of names among the deceased. Xavier, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Amanda, Hank, Wanda, Fred, Lance, Todd, Rogue, Remy, Amara, Tabitha, Jamie, Evan, Warren, Jubilee, Ray, Roberto, Sam, Rahne.....the list goes on and on. Kate's resolve deepened. That is why one of them had to get to the past. To stop this new order from coming to pass.  
  
They reached the entrance to the compound, and no sooner had the stepped onto sentinel territory, they were fired upon. Storm rose up and brought down thunder upon them . Iceman created ice slides to trip the giant machines while Kate phased through them in hopes of short circuiting them, or at least, a part of them. Wolverine went into berserker mode and began to slash into them as best he could. Quicksilver ran circles around them to lift them into his man made cyclones. Rachel made a quick dash for Kate as she weaved through sentinels. "Kate, let's go!" she cried, grabbing the woman's arm and forcing her away. "What are you doing?! I have to keep fighting!" she cried, attempting to pull away, but Rachel psychically kept her from phasing. "You're going to the past. You're the only one who can!" the redhead answered back. Kate looked at her in confusion. "Why me? Logan would be a better choice." she asked, standing still among the chaos that surrounded them. Rachel searched her eyes before nodding. " Everyone else has too much psychic damage to go through with the journey. I can't sift through Logan's amnesiac mind, Quicksilver has his father's brainwashing, Storm's mind is too fragile with her claustrophobia, and Iceman has some brain damage. It's got to be you Kate!" she implored. Kate and Rachel held each other's gaze for a short time before Kate nodded, determined.  
  
Rachel once again grabbed Kate's arm and they ran further and further away from the fight. They found sanctuary nearly a mile away, in what used to be a park. Rachel sat down on the burnt grass and motioned for Kate to do the same. "Now, lie down and try to clear your mind." she instructed, rubbing her temples to get ready. Kate snorted slightly, but tried to do what she had asked. "Alright, here we go...." Rachel placed a hand on either side of Kate's head and let instinct take over. Visions of the past entered her head from Kate's memories and she found one she could latch onto. The turning point of the future had happened here, so that's where Kate would have to go. Kate's eyes flashed open as her vision turned white and all she felt was nothingness.......  
  



	2. Mutant Identified

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for my reviewers, I really appreciate your support.

Chapter One: Mutant Identified

"Kitty, you've got to help me study for that algebra test!!!!" Kurt whined to his best friend, Kitty Pryde as they walked away from their high school. The young brunette giggled before rolling her eyes. "Like, duh, of course I'll help you out....but it'll have to wait till later, I'm going out with Lance tonight." she smiled, looking at her boyfriend from across the parking lot. Lance waved to her before getting in his jeep and taking off with Fred, Todd and Pietro. Kurt smiled knowingly at her before jingling his keys and whistling a jaunty tune.

Rogue joined up with them soon after and tossed her books to the back of Kurt's Hummer. The professor was so happy about defeating Apocalypse that he got Kurt, Kitty, Tabitha and Rogue each their own vehicles, but they all just took turns driving to school. Rogue looked at the approaching SUV and smirked when Jean rolled down her window. "I'm going to the mall with Bobby, Tabitha, Amara and Jubilee. Scott's got the others and just heading back to the mansion. You going home?" she asked, her long red hair up in a messy bun, sunglasses perched upon her head. "Ja, I guess. Too good of a day to waste in recycled air conditioning, eh, guys?" Kurt retorted, looking to Kitty. "I'm strictly poolside today. Rogue, you joining me? Or are you afraid the ragin' cajun might get drool all over your suit?" Kitty laughed at her friends' expense. Rogue simmered silently in back, but delivered a swift kick to the back of Kitty's seat.

Jean perked up a bit and drew her gaze to their right, near the ally way. A petite figure in black rags stumbled out of the opening of the ally way and looked around, dazed. "What's up Jean? Friend of yours?" Rogue smirked sarcastically. Jean rolled her eyes. "I dunno...Her psychic signature is really familiar....maybe I do know her." Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, let's just get out of here. We've spent the maximum amount of time at school for one day." she said, drooping back into her seat. Kurt replied by hitting the gas and peeling out. Jean continued to look at the figure before following suit.

Kate felt an acute pain to her right side as she tumbled from a pile of garbage she seemingly landed in. 'Very funny Rachel.....' she thought as she limped out of the ally way she was in. 'Daylight.....it's so beautiful and clean.....god, I can actually feel the sun's warmth.' She felt a slight mental intrusion immediately and looked to her left. She nearly fainted. It was Jean Grey, alive and in the flesh inside her SUV, looking right at her. Next to her were Kurt and her younger self. Kate felt the heaviness in her heart start to melt away. Her friends were alive and well, a sight she had not seen for over a decade. She knew she had to get to the institute and fast. She probably only had a couple of weeks before Kelly was assassinated.

"Kurt, why don't you invite Amanda over? You've been in her parents' good graces ever since we got rid of Apocalypse." Kitty's voice sounded through the door of her room along with Rogue. Kurt's antsy voice came back at them. "I guess that would be cool. I'll pop over and see what's up." A muffled 'bamf' and the smell of sulfur wafted beneath the door. Kitty and Rogue made a face. "Thanks a lot fuzz ball." Rogue mumbled, attaching the hook of her bikini top. Kitty smiled at her friend. After Apocalypse, Rogue had become to mellow out about her powers and finally was starting to get a descent tan. "Like, can you believe how sweet Lance was to actually spend all his money on our anniversary present? Isn't my bracelet the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Kitty shoved her wrist in Rogues' immediate line of vision. "If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you get it out of my face." the red head warned, throwing a sock across the room to Kitty's bed. The petite girl pouted before grabbing a towel. "Don't be angry with me just because the only thing the cajun's ever given you was trouble!" she called out as she phased out, narrowly avoiding the much heavier hairbrush her fried had just thrown.

"Professor, I don't think I want to try with Cerebro again. Not after what happened with Apocalypse...."Jean trailed off, offering the new and improved Cerebro back to the professor. He sighed with the memory. It had occurred to him that after the events of last year, it may be a while before Jean would have the confidence to try again with Cerebro. "Very well. I just think that you would benefit from using Cerebro again. The power of your mind is bursting with potential, that much is obvious, but most of the time, you are too....unsure of yourself. You must have more confidence in your awesome abilities, your gifts." he said after a period of silence. Jean looked heaven-ward. "It's just.....I can't use Cerebro without thinking about the last time I had to use it....who I had to use it against." she paused, a small tremble in her lip. "I know Jean, I know. It was a hard day, by far one of the most heartbreaking days of my life. However, just think about how your gifts protected the others, and kept yourself alive. Think of how you even managed to surpass me." he gave her a small smile before patting her shoulder. "I expect to see you here soon. Good day Jean." was all he said before he rolled out of the room.

Jean sighed heavily, weighed down between disappointing the professor or of being disappointed with herself. A small beeping noise entered her ear. To her right, Cerebro was activating itself and getting ready to prepare information. "Unknown mutant on premises. Entering Def Com 1." was relayed back to her. Jean hesitated before putting on a determined face and grabbing the headset. Focusing, she pictured herself on the mansions' many grounds. Looking around, she noticed a strange, yet familiar face walking towards her. Short brown hair chopped up to her neck. Small, lithe body in black rags. Hauntingly familiar hazel eyes. A small 'M' tattooed over her right eye. Cerebro beeped once more, bringing Jean's mind back to the room. "Mutant Identified. Name: Kitty Pryde."

Piotr sat alone, as per his usual routine, by the huge weeping willow tree near the fountain. The kids in the mansion were mostly younger than him, and much more outgoing. The loudest one, Bobby, had tried to convince him to scare some of the girls, but was politely refused. The only one who seemed to understand his need to be alone was the most social of the group. Kitty, or as her preferred to call her in his mind, Katya, was a constant source of surprise and entertainment for him. On the one hand, she seems to the typical observer that she's just another valley girl who is only interested in shopping and clothes. On the other hand, however, she is one of the sweetest, most intuitional people he has ever met.

A small blush crept to his cheeks. She was, of course, beautiful, but that was only a facet of what he liked about her. A small noise behind him cleared his thoughts. Craning his massive head, he saw a small girl in black rags creeping past him. "Excuse me, but this is private property. You must leave now." he said in his burly voice, trying not to scare the girl. She turned to him, giving his a surprised look, before tearing up. He noticed a small 'M' on her right eye, but kept his curiosity at bay. "What is wrong? I will not hurt you." he tried to calm her, but she shook her head, letting the tears flow down her face. Piotr glanced closer and saw that this girl was in reality, a woman. Tiny crow's feet lined her eyes and her shoulders sagged with unknown weight he could have sworn were not there when he first laid eyes on her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry. You just remind me so much of someone dear to me." the woman took a deep breath and tried to stop her tears. "What is your name?" Piotr asked, stepping closer to her. She blinked before answering. "Kate. Look, I'm in a hurry to see Professor Xavier, so I have to go." She took off running before he could answer her. "Wait!" he yelled, taking off after her. He easily caught up and pulled her into a bear hug in an attempt to stop her. Silently, she slipped through as if she were a ghost and continued running as if she had never been caught. Piotr stood in wonder as he watched her go. "Katya." he whispered in shock.

Professor Xavier sat alone in his study, deep in thought. He had felt the familiar presence since this afternoon, starting in downtown Bayville and now at his front doorstep. It was a paradox, really. It's impossible for two different people to have the same exact psychic signature. A knock on his door broke his train of thought. "Come in Jean." He said, watching the door open to reveal his first student. "Professor, I know you must have felt this mutant as well as I have. I saw her earlier today when I went to pick up the New Mutants. She was coming out of an ally way near the high school. Right now, Cerebro just picked up the signature. It matches Kitty exactly. How is this possible?" she asked, handing the computer print out to her mentor. Glancing over it, he paused near the middle. "According to Cerebro, this Kitty is well over 40 years old. Although her mutant class has not changed from Beta, the rating is substantially higher then our Kitty's. Yes, that would explain it." He murmured the last sentence to himself. Jean furrowed her eyebrows. "Would explain what?" she questioned, trying to piece it together. "This isn't Kitty. This is Katherine Pryde."

Kate crept silently, seemingly walking on air, through the door and into the place of her childhood. She took a moment to savor the memories. She was even married here, all those years ago. Shaking her head, forcing all sadness from her mind, she glided over to Professor Xavier's private study. Without even knocking, she phased through the heavy oak doors, only to surprise herself. Jean Grey and the professor stared back at her. It took all her will power not to throw herself into the professor's arms and sob about every tragedy that had befallen her.

"Welcome back to the Xavier Institute, Katherine." The professor said kindly, offering her a small smile. Will power be damned. She let the sobs rack her body as she slipped into one of the leather chairs in front of him. Jean looked from the woman to the professor. She now understood that this woman in front of her was really one of her dearest friends, Kitty Pryde. This woman was from the future. "I have so much to tell you in such a short time." Katherine cried, trying to contain herself enough to get through what she had come back to do.

"I think that it would just be easier to use Cerebro for this. I can psychically link you to the computer and it will show your thoughts on a screen so that others can understand what is happening in your mind." The professor explained. Jean raised one of her eyebrows. That new addition to Cerebro was a month old at best and totally untested. She kept her mouth shut, knowing that the professor new best. "Jean, could you gather the senior team and have them meet us the war room?" the professor requested, keeping his energies on Katherine. Nodding, the redhead left the room to gather the others


	3. Lie to Me

A/N: this chapter is rated R because of language and disturbing images. And the angst, can't forget about that.

Chapter Two: Lie to Me

Kate watched with unbridled fasination as the professor and Jean set up the new and improved Cerebral home unit. An aura of sadness surrounded the room as well as unabashed curiousity. A quick look around the room proved her point. Scott and Kurt spoke in subdued tones while glancing surrupticiously at her. Rogue and Remy stood quietly near the door, appraising her and studying her. Logan, Hank, and Storm spoke softly, Logan sniffing in her direction. Piotr and her younger self were staring at her quite obviously, not even looking away at her glance. She gave them a small nod. "We're ready." came Jean's voice from across the room. Kate sighed. It was time.

Jean gently placed small electrodes to her temples of either side of her head and gave her hand a small, reassuring squeeze. Kate smiled warily. This was going to crush them. Did she really have the heart to tell them the horrible fate Destiny had ahead of them? Deep in her heart, she knew she had to. That is what she came back here for, right? Exhaling a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she nodded to Xavier to begin. Closing his luminous eyes, an expression of deep concentration fell across his face and all was silent. The room slighty darkened and a large screen appeared behind them. Slowly, an image begin to take place.

_Memory_

"Kitty, you and Piotr are responsible for the New Mutants while we're away! Don't forget to water my plants and stay away from my closet!" a harried Jean Grey shouted as she lugged a suitcase half her size into the limo awaiting her and Hank. "Don't worry Jean, just have a good time in Philidelphia and bring me back a souvenier!" an older Kitty cried as she waved. Scott smiled and picked up a small girl with bright red hair into his arms. "Wave bye-bye to Mommy, Rachel." he shook the toddlers' chubby hand at the retreating limo. A slim arm waved out the window as the car drove out of sight and out of the driveway. Kitty plucked the toddler out of Scott's arms and retreated into the house to feed her. It was going to be a long week.

It had been two days since Jean and Hank went to Philidelphia to try and squell the anti-mutant hysteria that was beginning to surfance there. Kitty sighed and flipped through the channels as she sat alone in the rec room. A Lifetime movie finally piqued her interest. Two minutes later, a loud '_bamf'_ and sulfur smoke signaled the arrival of her blue fuzzy friend. "Hey Kitty, what are you watching?" he asked, plopping himelf next to her and grabbing the remote. "I'm watching a movie, so give it back!" she said as she lunged for the remote. Kurt kept it out of reach with his tail. "No way, you mean you _were_ watching a movie. Now we're watching Wrestle Mania 3000!" he said, changing the channel to large men and grunting noises. "Give it back! I was getting to the good part!"

"No way, chick flicks are for losers!" Kitty phased through him and accidently changed the channel before shorting it out. "Great job, Kitty, you broke to remote again." Kurt said sarcastically, pouting that he was going to miss his show.

Kitty didn't even hear him. All her thoughts were on the screen in front of them. Smoke was billowing out of a still burning building and firemen were desperatly trying to disperse the flames. "......Authorities believe that this was the work of mutant terrorists. Once again, the historical building of Philidelphia's City Hall was attacked earlier today at about one o'clock while officials and guests speakers inside were dicussing upcoming mutant rights issues. There were no survivours......" an anchor woman voiced over the image, but Kitty tuned it out. Kurt grabbed her into a fierce hug as she began to sob. "Oh my God....Oh my God." Kurt murmured over and over again as their commotion drew the other into the room. Scott stopped breathing as the professor nodded with sad eyes. Kitty screamed deeply into Kurt's shoulders.

_End Memory_

"That's were it all started. Human fanatics started the fire that ended Jean and Hank's life, but mutants were blamed. Crack downs began everywhere, mutants being banned from their schools and their jobs, their life. Mutants began to mysteriously 'disappear'. Humans were angery, wanting answers. Riots were around almost every corner, wanting to solve the 'mutant problem'. The Friends of Humanity the The Church of Humanity sprung up in every city. They wanted to exterminate us."

_Memory_

"Professor, we'll be right back! Just to the drug store and back, we swear!" an older Jubilee in her yellow trench coat smiled at the professor. Tabitha, Rahne, and Amara stood behind her, nodding in agreement with their friend. The professor nodded his consent. "But please, do try and keep a low profile." he looked pointedly at Tabitha who blushed and nodded. With a final wave, the girls were gone. "Professor, are you sure it's a good idea to let them out of the mansion? There was a human activist out there earlier today...." Kitty trailed off, sitting by the window of Xavier's private study room. The old man sighed deeply. "Kitty, we can't keep them cooped up in the mansion forever. How are we going to make a difference if we hide all the time? Besides, if they are gone for too long, Wolverine will reign them in with a good Danger Room session." he said with a slight smirk. Kitty grinned back, but turned to the window. It just didn't feel right.

Later that evening, Kitty and Piotr sat alone in the kitchen while he read and she attempted to make chocolate chip cookies....again. "Do you think Logan will be too hard on the girls? I mean, they still haven't come back yet. He must be livid." Kitty smiled gently while smoke escaped from the stove behind her. The colossal man smirked back slightly, puting down his book. "The Wolverine will probably make sure they never again see the light of day if he has any say in the matter." She chuckled, but stopped abruptly. She heard a commotion and people running past them. Piotr nodded at her say he heard too. Grabing his massive hand, she poked her head out of the kitchen to see Bobby and Sam running behind Roberto and Scott. "What the....?" she asked herself and the couple followed the boys outside to the front lawn. If it weren't for Piotr's arms around her, she would have collasped onto the hard ground beneath her.

In front of them were several large make shift crosses, crude and ugly in design, but that wasn't the important part. Attatched to these crosses were her friends. Amara was in front, Jubilee and Tabitha flanked her sides and further back was Rahne. Several more unknown mutants were around them as well, but it was obvious whoever did this knew her friends had come from the mansion. Dry blood caked their pale arms and their hair hung in front of their faces, covering what were bruised and cut faces. Not a single one of them moved. Rogue cried openly and hugged Remy tightly as he stroked her hair, soft tears leaking down his rugged face. Storm weeped and the others stared in shock and disbelief. Kitty finally found the strength to speak. "Get them down." she cried hoarsly. No one moved a muscle. "Get them down now!!!" she screamed, running to Amara and attempting to phase her down, but she was too short to reach her. "Damnit!" she cried, jumping up and down in fustration. A pair of large hands grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Kitty looked down and saw Piotr helping her. She nodded to him and pulled Amara down. She nearly threw up when she saw that they had been nailed to the cross. 'My God, my God.' she whispered silently in her mind.

_End Memory_

"That was only the beginning. Mass genocide was being commited againt mutants and the government just looked the other way. What the humans didn't realize is that a cornered mutant was much more dangerous than a free one. Mutants everyhere began to rise up and defend themselves, but it was too late for that. One mutant group had had enough and decided to strike back where they knew it would hurt the most. A single death that would tear the heart out of the country. They didn't think it could get much worse.......They were wrong."

_Memory_

" Bobby, you have to come out of your room sometime. She woudn't have wanted you to throw your life away because of her." Kitty pleaded with the door that led to Bobby Drakes' room. "How would you know? She's dead, she's never coming back. So don't even fucking talk about her." a harsh voice spat back to her. She sighed, heartbroken. It had been almost a month since the Church of Humanity had killed four of their friends, and it wasn't getting any better. The professor told Scott and herself in confidence that Todd and Lance had disappeared last week without a trace. Fred was on death row for killing an anti mutant leader and no one had hear from Pietro or Wanda in over three months. 'The humans were planning something,' he said, 'we just have to figure out what it is.' Of course, she wasn't going to tell Bobby this.

"Bobby, she loved you. I know that you loved her....still love her, but she's in a better place now. She looking down upon you and smiling." she tried again, hoping that she didn't hit too deep of a nerve on the young man. The door swung open so swiftly that she flew back in suprise. "What would you know?!" he cried angrily, tears leaking out of the corners of his deep blue eyes. Eyes that once held such laughter and joy......"You don't know what her last thought was, what they did to her! She was practically my wife, Kitty! We were going to be married next fall! I'm never going to see her shinning face as she walks down the aisle, never going to raise a family with her! She's gone and she might as well have taken me with her, so why don't you just go to fucking hell!!!" he screamed in her face before slamming the door shut.

She pressed her lips together tightly. She'd almost forgotten that Jubilee and Bobby were going to get married. God, she felt so horrible. She thought of her own upcoming nuptuils with Piotr and cried softly to herself. The humans had no idea what what they have done to this family. 'Jubilee, I hope you can't see what they've done to him.' she thought of the beautiful, bubbly asian woman before getting up and walking slowly to the rec room. What suprised her as how quiet it was. "Why are you all so quiet? What's going on?" she asked, looking to Piotr to answer her questions. He nodded in the direction of the tv and she sighed. ".......attacked the heart of America today in a violent and deadly way. The assasin has been identified as the mutant terrorist only known as Mystique. She is a shape shifting mutant with the ability to change her form down to the DNA samples, and she used this ability to walk into the Oval Office. Once again, President Robert Kelley has been assasinated by mutant terrorist Mystique. Vice President Helena Rogers will be sworn into office in just a few short hours......" the anchor man said somberly, as images of the president alternated on the screen. "Goddamnit Mystique, what did you do?" Rogue whispered to herself, shaking her head. The professor rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. Kity met his eyes and nodded in understanding. This would be the end of their way of life as they knew it.

_End Memory_

"Mystique had assasinated the president in the belief that humans would except defeat and mutants would be allowed back into society. What she accomplished, however, was far from that. President Rogers put into action the Fedreal Buerau of Mutant Investigations, who adopted Trask's Sentinels as the new home gaurd. One mutant fired the bullet, yet all mutants are seen as the enemy. Americans said they wanted answers, but what they really wanted revenge. Mutants were now officially outlawed. Sentinels hunted you around every turn. But getting caught wasn't what struck fear in the heart of every mutant. It was the camps."

_Memory_

"Get dressed people! We've got company." Cyclops yelled as Shadowcat and Colossus came running after him. Sentinels were swarming the mansion. Storm rose high above them into the starless night sky to gather the power of the elements to her beck and call. Wolverine roared and charged the closest Sentinel with a speed unmatched by many in a beserker rage. Rogue flew up and dove fist first into the machine with her super strength and came out the other side of it with a large metal chest plate. Cannonball rushed another one and took it's legs with him, causing it to collapse. Gambit and Sunspot were double teamed and fought together as one. She herself was pitched head first by her husband into a near by robot and short-circted them. Storm began to launch lightning bolt after lightning bolt at her opponents to smite them down in a righteous fury. Cyclops was dodging and blasting his way into the heart of the battle field. Iceman froze all those around him with no mercy. Nightcrawler teleported around to try and get the missels launched at them out of the way and into other Sentinels. Multiple had created ten multiples of himself and was all over trying to help everyone.

"We're being overwhelmed!" Rogue cried over the battle before she was smacked down hard into the ground a back breaking speed. She didn't get back up. "Chere!" Gambit yelled, trying to make his way over to his lover, but just a few feet away, was shot in the back with a laser. "Cyclops, we have to pull back!" Shadowcat shouted to her leader, but he was too far gone into battle to hear her plea. She had to pull rank. "Everyone, fall back! They just keep coming!" she ordered, dodging another laser beam. Suddenly, military choppers entered her line of vision from the west. "Fall back!!!!" she screamed louder, making her way out of the battle. "No!!!! We can't give up, not now!" Cyclops over-rode her command, knocking down another Sentinel. A scream filled the night sky and she held her breath. Storm plumeted to the ground from deadly heights, and she didn't think any one would be able to reach her before she hit the ground. "Storm!!!!!!!!!!!" Wolverine yelled, running for all he was worth to try and catch the goddess. "Mutants, surrender now. Your efforts are futile." a loud mechanical voice commanded from behind her.

She turned to see the helicopters had landed and were now ordering them to stop. Wolverine growled at them and walked to her side, with Storm in his arms. Men were pouring out of the choppers and filing towards them. Shadowcat grimced as she heard more Sentinels landing. There was just no way they were going to win this fight. Cyclops ran over to them along with Colossus. Showdowcat saw an opening to mansion. If they could get past two Sentinels, they could reach the mansion, they could reach saftey. Wolverine caught her line of thinking and they made a run for it. The others quickly followed suit but before anyone knew what was happing, the were rocked by a sudden explosion that knocked them to the ground. Shadowcat looked up and cried out in shock. Before her, her home lay in rubble, along with it the body of her mentor Professor Charels Xavier. "No!!!!!" She howled, falling to ground, broken. All around them, military men swarmed and smirked. "Where are you going to go now, mutie?" one of the bolder ones laughed nastily. "Give up, mutants. You have nothing left." a tall, broad man, whom she assumed was the captain, stepped foward. Wolverine growled and launched at him, but was stopped by a harsh electrical shock. Shadowcat looked at all the carnage before her. Pieces and bits of Sentinels littered the ground along with the bodies of her friends. She wasn't sure who was alive or dead.

She let hot tears of pain and suffering roll down her dirty cheeks as she felt a cool metal slip over her neck and snap into place. She knew what those collars meant. It stopped you from using your power by sending out highly painful shocks. If you tried to remove it, it would explode and kill you. "Gather up the living and bring them back to the choppers." the captain ordered loudly as she was pushed into one of the helecopters. "What do we do with the dead, sir?" another officer asked. The captain looked thoughful before smiling maliciously.

"Burn them."

_End Memory_

" Remy, Jamie, Roberto, Sam, Kurt, the Professor......all massacered that night, the night hope died. I witnessed the fall of the X-men and it will haunt me for the rest of my life. Rachel had been staying with Jean's parents that night, thank God. She didn't have to see what death looked like in it's purest form. They eventually found her when she was a little older, but that's for later. At the camps, mutants were forced into slave labor, working hard to build the very machines that would kill more of their kind. All day with a single lunch break, and communal dinner in the evening before being forced back into their cells. Cyclops and a few other mutants tried to fight back, but they were quickly eliminated. Sentinels were now beginning to rule America and even now, the President was regreting her actions. Day in, day out, there was no relief for us. But they still hadn't broken our spirit. That all changed one night nine months into our sentence."

_Memory_

"Katya, he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He looks exactly like you." Piotr murmered softly into her hair as she she smiled wearily back at him. In her arms lay her newborn son, with his dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. "He has your eyes, Piotr. Our son has your eyes." she looked up at her husband and he stroked back her sweaty hair. They lay there, content and smiling. She had found out she was pregnant a few short weeks after being captured, and was estatic. She didn't think they were going to be able to have children, since they had been captured. Her miracle baby cooed softly and mewed as he moved his tiny limbs about. She began to breast feed him, but a dark cloud settled over her heart. She knew right then and there, there weren't going to be any more moments like this, with her son. She knew deep in her heart this was going to be her only child.

"Shall we name him now?" her husband asked, kissing her cheek. "Michael. His name is Michael." she said firmly. Piotr caught his breath and released it slowly. That had been his brother's name, albeit spelled the Russian way. He smiled softly at the rememberance of his dead brother. He died a few months before he joined Magneto, in a space shuttle accident. His brother was the pride of his family, the only astronaut in his family ever. He turned turned back to his now dozing wife and slipped the baby from her arms into his massive ones. "You are going to be my pride now. Michael Rasputin, my son." he whispered and his baby giggled happily. Suddenly, the camp doctor entered and ordered him to place the child into the bassanet and return to his cell. Kitty was awoken and was told to go back as well. She frowned, tired and confused, but got up. Piotr collected her into his arms and carried her back to their shared cell. Monsters. She had just spent the past seventeen hours in labor, with no medicine to ease her comfort, and now she was being sent back to their harsh cell. He truly hated them.

Later that night, Kitty was awoken by screaming. That shouldn't have bothered her, she heard it every night. Something told her it was different this time. She then noticed how close the screaming was, in fact, how familiar that screaming was. She snapped her eyes fully open when she saw her husband screaming and shaking their cell bars, in a complete rage. "What's the matter, Piotr?" she murmered softly, but he didn't hear her. She finally followed his gaze and felt her blood run freezing cold. In the middle of the concrete hallway, lay her infant son. The guards watched the baby cry and cry, with no blaket to cover him, no food to ease his hunger. She fell to the floor and crawled over to the bars to stick her arm out and reach him. She knew she was too far away. Most of the other mutants in that hallway stood back in the corners of their cells, afraid of being noticed by the guards. Piotr was cussing at the guards and slamming his giant fist into the bars to try an break through.

A familiar voice joined Piotr's cries. "You give that poor baby back to it's mother! It's cold, he'll get sick on that concrete floor, can't you see that?! Poor thing's starving to death, you heartless monsters!!! What kind of sons o' bitches are y'all!!!! Give that helpless baby back to it's parents! That innocent baby is dying because of you, you sons o' bitches!!!!!!!!" a southern voice shouted. Kitty looked over to see her old friend Rogue three cells down and across the hallway. Her hair had grown considerably and she looked deathly pale. She knew Rogue was very sick. Her listless eyes turned back to her son, whose movements were slowing quickly. She held her breath as she witnessed the least few moments of her only son before he slowed to a complete stop. All was quiet for about one minute before the guards finally picked him up as if he were trash and took him away. "Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piotr screamed and he fell to the ground in tears. She lay on the ground with him as he clutched her tightly for support. She never uttered a sound.

_End Memory_

"They buried my son with the other mutants who had all died in the name of humanity. They had seperated the mutants cemetary plots from the human ones and made a large mutant final resting place that also housed mutant supporters. From then on, I didn't fight back. I did as I was told without complaint. A month later, I watched as they buried Rogue, who died from an untreated stomach virus. Four years later, I found out they captured Rachel Summers, who was now thirteen and a pychic. I heard Wolverine had escaped and was now the most wanted mutant in America. Wanda and Pietro had been placed in the camps a few months before us. Wanda died two months later from a falling piece of machinary, and Pietro could never forgive himself for not being able to save her. Bobby was hit in the head by a guards' night stick and now had permanent brain damage. Storm kept a low profile and did as she was directed. In secret, however, we hatched a plan."

_Memory_

"Kate, wait. Even if the Wolverine can get your power inhibitor off, just what do you think you are going to do then? The Sentinels will hunt and kill you once you leave the camps. If you stay in the camps, you can work from the inside out." Piotr asked his wifein a deep Russian accent.

Kate frowned. "Pete, you know Rachel Summers is in another camp, along with Storm, Iceman, and Quicksilver. You know the plan. One final run against the Sentinels, just long enough for one of us to get to the past. Then, it'll be all over. To warn Xavier would stop everything that's happened from coming to pass." she pleaded with her husband. Piotr wrapped one massive arm aroung his wife. "If anything were to happen to you.....my life would have no meaning. After what happened to our son...." his grip tightened and his eyes became hard. Kate stroked his arm comfortingly.

A lone tear slipped from her hazel eyes, tattooed with the letter 'M', and passed to the cement floor. "Michael is in a better place now. I'm happy he never had to go through what we have to. I just miss him so much...." she whispered softly into his embrace. "I know Katya.....I miss him too. I know we have to go through with this plan, perhaps we shall see him again." he answered, breathing in deeply the scent of her hair.

A light scratching outside their cell indicated the Wolverine had arrived. Kate started to pull out of their lover's embrace, but Piotr crushed her against him so quickly, kissing her soundly and deeply. "I love you, Katya." he murmurred into her ear as he pulled away. Tears swam in her beautiful eyes. "I love you too. I'll be back." she promised before running to the door. Three long gashes were carved into the iron door before the door was entirely removed. Kate looked at her one time mentor, Wolverine. Age was finally starting to catch up with him as a few lines and touches of silver began their hostile take over. He gave her a half smile before grabbing her arm and taking off towards the other camp compound. Piotr watched as the love of his life passed from his vision for what he felt in his heart would be the last time.

"Logan, you got to figure out how to get this damn collar off me. I got to phase the rest of the way." Kate slowed down to a halt. "Got it covered, kid. Messed with a few of these with Forge. Watch and learn." Logan stabbed the key hole of the collar so quickly, all she felt was wind and then freedom. She turned to face him, astonishment on her face. "How...? They are supposed to blow up once you try to get them off." Logan snorted. "The reactor time on them is too slow. Once you have to tinker with them, that's when you get blown up. Hit it hard and fast, it doesn't know what hit it." He answered before turning and sniffing. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm. "Start phasing!" he commanded, pulling her into a wall.

They kept running through wall after wall intil they came to the entrance of the second camp. "Stormy still smells the same after all these years....she's up near the top floor. Let's go." Logan sniffed around. She phased once again until they had reached the top floor. "Storm!" she cried, letting go of Logan and ran into the arms of the mother goddess. "Oh Katherine, it warms my heart to see you again. It has been too long, child." Storm hugged her warmly before pulling back. "My, Logan. The years have been much kinder to you then to me." she adressed him, smiling mysteriously. Kate suddenly noticed the fine lines around her silver eyes that weren't there before, and just how thin she really was. "Stormy...what have they done to ya?" Logan murmmered to himself.

"Let's go Storm. Logan, get her collar off. Storm, do you know where Iceman, Rachel, or Quicksilver are?" Kate asked as Storm rubbed her neck happily. "Yes, they are all two floors down and to the left." she answered, taking Kate's hand as she phased them down to the lower levels. After a few minutes of searching, she spotted a familiar hear of stark white hair. "Hey Speedy, never thought I'd be glad to see you, kid." Logan rummbled, entering the cell. Kate almost laughed at the comic way Quicksilver's head whipped around. "Oh. My. God. I've officially died and gone to hell." he laughed, getting up to face the trio. "Let's go Quicksilver, you're going to have to carry Rachel or Iceman to the meeting place. Four is my limit." Kate breathed deeply, getting ready for another phase session. Logan sliced Quicksilver's collar. "Got any idea where they're keeping the others?" he asked, watching him crack his neck. "Yeah, Rachel and Iceman are sharing a cell down two on the right." Silently, she nodded and slipped them out to their comrades' cell.

"Rachel, we're all here. Let's get back to Piotr." Kate looked at the woman she was addressing. She was the spitting image of her mother, with long red hair and piercing green eyes. The teenager's eyes clouded over for a moment. "There's trouble at the other camp. They've got Colossus." she said quietly, looked sorrowfully at Kate. The brunette stared into space before nodding and grabbing everyone's hand, forcing them into phase mode. Quicksilver grabbed Iceman, who had been oddly silent, before taking off to follow them.

Unfortunately, the only way to get to the Sentinel compound was to pass through the graveyards. Through they couldn't afford to stop and mourn those who fell before them, they knew each name by heart. Those who had killed them knew them only as mutants, but they were friends, lovers, brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers. It hurt to see them go, leaving those who cared about them behind to go to heaven. Kate mentally ran down the list of names among the desceased. Xavier, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Amanda, Hank, Wanda, Fred, Lance, Todd, Rogue, Remy, Amara, Tabitha, Jamie, Evan, Warren, Jubilee, Ray, Roberto, Sam, Rahne.....the list goes on and on. Kate's resolve deepened. That is why one of them had to get to the past. To stop this new order from coming to pass.

They reached the entrance to the compound, and no sooner had the stepped onto Sentinel territory, they were fired upon. Storm rose up and brought down thunder upon them . Iceman created ice sildes to trip the giant machines while Kate phased through them in hopes of short circuting them, or at least, a part of them. Wolverine went into berserker mode and began to slash into them as best her could. Quicksilver ran circles around them to lift them into his man made cyclones. Rachel made a quick dash for Kate as she weaved through Sentinels. "Kate, let's go!" she cried, grabbing the woman's arm and forcing her away. "What are you doing?! I have to keep fighting!" she cried, attempting to pull away, but Rachel psychically kept her from phasing. "You're going to the past. You're the only one who can!" the redhead answered back. Kate looked at her in confusion. "Why me? Logan would be a better choice." she asked, standing still among the chaos that surrounded them. Rachel searced her eyes before nodding. " Everyone else has too much psychic damage to go through with the journey. I can't sift through Logan's amnesiac mind, Quicksilver has his father's brainwashing, Storm's mind is too fragile with her clausterphobia, and Iceman has some brain damage. It's got to be you Kate!" she emplored. Kate and Rachel held each other's gaze for a short time before Kate nodded, determined.

Rachel once again grabbed Kate's arm and they ran further and further away from the fight. They found sanctuary nearly a mile away, in what used to be a park. Rachel sat down on the burnt grass and motioned for Kate to do the same. "Now, lie down and try to clear your mind." she instructed, rubbing her temples to get ready. Kate snorted slightly, but tried to do what she had asked. "Alright, here we go...." Rachel placed a hand on either side of Kate's head and let instinct take over. Visions of the past entered her head from Kate's memories and she found one she could latch onto. The turning point of the furture had happened here, so that's where Kate would have to go. Kate's eyes flashed open as her vision turned white and all she felt was nothingness.......

_End Memory_

"And that is how I ended up here. I chose this moment in time because this is exactly when mutants are already starting to dissapear. You have to stop the anti mutant hysteria by going to Washington now. I can't go with you, because even now, I have disrupted the delicate balance of time and space. I have to go back to my time soon." Kate said as she looked around the room. Not a dry eye in sight. The professor nodded. "How do you plan on getting back to your time?" he asked, discreatly wipping a few of his own tears. "Rachel will know when it's my time to go back. I wish you luck on your jouney X-men." she answered, standing up after removing the electrodes from her temples. Suddenly, the younger Kitty threw herself into Kate's arms and hugged her fiercely. "I'm so sorry." she whispered tearily into her ear. "I hope that this information will help you all make the right choices in your lives. Don't let my history become your future." Kate pleaded, tearing up herself.

"We leave for Washington. Don't speak to any of the New Mutants about this, do you understand me?" the professor eyed them before they all nodded. This information couldn't leave the room. "All right, prepare to go to Washington. Scott, prep the Blackbird." Wolverine led the others the hanger. Kate let them all pass by her before looking at the professor. "Do you think they'll be able to handle what lies ahead of them?" she asked her mentor in a small voice. He sighed deeply before answering. "I don't honestly know." Kate smiled ironically before turning away from him. "You know what, could you just lie to me?"

Sorry I took so long to update, but I had started writing this chapter on my old computer and I got surprised with a new one. Unfortunately, I thought had saved it on disk, but it saved it on hard drive. Oops, my bad.

R&R!!!!!


End file.
